What you seek is right next to you
by kurapika29
Summary: Kuroko was an orphan at the age of 5 until an organization called Hogosha took him in to learn how to fight against kyushoku-sha; men who has transcended other beings and have supernatural powers. Kuroko is raised with the Generation of Miracles until there was an accident at the age of 10, which cause them to seperate... Well you'll have to see the rest of the summary inside
1. prologue

**Summary: Kuroko was an orphan at the age of 5, but was taken in by an organization called Hogosha and was raised to learn how to fight against Kyushoku-sha; men who have transcended other beings and have supernatural powers. Kuroko was raised together with the generation of miracles until at the age of 10, where an accident happens that caused them to be separated from each other. 6 years later, Kuroko meets Kagami and the others, forms a squadron and travels to other locations, learning new things, finding out what happened to Kuroko's parents, why the generation of miracles was made and who Kagami really is.**

* * *

**Hi, I have three other fan fictions that I'm writing but I just couldn't help but write one for Kuroko no basket. XP Well, my Hunter x Hunter and Bleach fan fictions are on hold at the moment anyways. Rating will change later! And this story has action, adventure, mystery, romance and others! So, I hope you enjoy reading this and I don't own Kuroko no basket at all.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

In a quiet dim lit room, where five boys around the age of 10 were gathered, "Hogosha means guardian or protector and the Kyushoku-sha are called that because they're looking for something yet they kill humans. Which is why we are here to become a Hogosha, do you understand Kuroko?" the first to talk was the red head with one red eye and the other yellow.

The light blue hair boy that was sitting across from him nodded his head as he listens to another boy with short navy blue hair speak, "If you do understand that, then how come you won't learn how to fight Kuroko, when we're part of the organization?" the petite boy was interrupted when a blonde boy with medium long hair started to hug him, "Aominecchi, you need to stop bothering Kurokocchi."

The second boy's lips twitched, "What did you say Kise?" their quarrel was interrupt by a short green hair boy with glasses. "Humph, why do you need to tell him that Kise when you wanted to know too?" said the fourth boy who was looking at the stuff bear in his left hand.

"Ah, don't listen to what Midorimacchi-"

"I'm back." Everyone turn to see a lavender hair boy come in, eating candy in one hand and was carrying a bag of candies in the other.

"You took forever Murasakibara." The red head remarked.

"Oi, now that Murasakibara is here can we get to the point Akashi?" said Midorima.

The red head quickly glance at Midorima and spoke again, "Well, Momoi happened to overhear the higher ups talk about us… but especially about Kuroko."

"Why me?" the boy blinked and started to rub his eyes while the others watched him with blank expressions.

"It's because you won't learn how to fight Kurokocchi! And if they happen to take you away from us then how would you ever survive without us… especially without me!"

"I can do fine without you being around Kise-kun." Kise started to cry and hug Kuroko tighter, "Gah, you're so mean Kurokocchi."

Kuroko stared at Kise for a second, "Can someone get him off of me?" Aomine instantly pulled Kise away from Kuroko, "Already done-" They stop talking when they heard people yelling in the hallway, "what just happen?" said Midorima. An adult who happened to run by saw them in the room, "Hey you kids! It's already this late, so go to your rooms and don't come out until the higher ups tell you too."

Akashi raised an eyebrow, "Well, what's going?"

"Just go to your rooms, you kids will find out later anyways." the man quickly left after responding to Akashi's question.

Aomine smiled and found it interesting, "Why don't we go and check it out?"

"Baka, didn't you hear what he said?" said Murasakibara.

Aomine laughed, "It's fine, even if we're kids; we know how to fight all because of the harsh training we actually survive from right Akashi?"

"… I'll go check; the rest of you can go back to your room and sleep." said Akashi.

"Eh, what are you talking about? We want to go too." Kise remarked.

"Akashi, you shouldn't go because Oha asa said that Sagittarius should stay in bed tonight for they have very bad luck tonight."

"Nonsense Midorima… and I am the captain of this group now all of you follow my orders and go back to your room." They apprehensively looked at one another.

"Uh, Kurokocchi fell asleep already."

Aomine sigh, "Here, I'll give him a piggyback ride and take him back to his room."

**The next morning; **

Kuroko woke up to distinguish that he was in his room, "Oh, I wonder what happened last night." He said monotone while he changed into new clothes. Kuroko then heard a knock on his door, "Tetsu-kun, you've been called by the higher ups about the incident last night."

Kuroko hastily change and open the door to see a girl with long pink hair standing there blushing and giggling, "Uh, Tetsu-kun you're wearing your clothes inside out and what is up with your hair."

"Oh, it's Momoi-san."

"Anyways, no time for chit-chat Tetsu-kun, the higher ups are really furious about what happen last night." Momoi grab Kuroko's hand and they started to run through the small corridor into a large hall with statues and vast windows.

"But what happen last night Momoi-san."

"I don't know Tetsu-kun but all I know is that a B rank Tankyu-sha attacked us last night. Besides that, the adults that were there didn't say anything else." Momoi stopped in front of a silver standard door and stepped aside for Kuroko to enter, "I hope nothing bad happens to you or the others." Kuroko gaze at Momoi one more time before walking in the room.

Once the doors were closed Kuroko subsequently turned to see Aomine yawning; Kise just standing there nervously; Midorima with his lucky item of the day; Murasakibara eating a bag of chip and three men sitting in lavish chairs before them. "Let us begin the meeting." said the man in the middle as he watched Kuroko walk up to Aomine.

"But, Akashi isn't here yet…" Aomine tried to see their appearance but had no luck because of the light coming through from the vast window behind them were blinding his eyes. Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara looked at one another, worried with what is going to happen to them, "That is the reason we called you here… Seijuro Akashi is dead."

"What?" all five was stun with what the man said.

Motionless, they just stood there as the man in the middle continued to talk, "He was stabbed in the head by the Tankyu-sha last night at the very moment he gave it the final blow. Now the Generation of Miracles is no more without Akashi-kun and as for you Kuroko… we took you in because we thought you would be of some kind of use. Nevertheless, you barely show any progress at all while being with the generation of miracles for five years."

"Wait! Please give Kurokocchi some more time, he's just-"

"Silence, we have already decided everything Kise-kun. All five of you are to go to different locations. Now go pack your things, we'll be sending a guide to take you to your new location very soon."

"Yes." they all bow once and swiftly left the room.

"To think Akashi would die." said Murasakibara.

"He didn't listen to what I said and now we're in this kind situation." said Midorima.

Kuroko whispered, "I don't think…"

Aomine couldn't hear what Kuroko said, "Huh? Say it louder Kuroko."

Kuroko stopped and took a deep breath, "I don't think Akashi-kun would be dead so fast… I won't believe it until I see his body for myself."

"Haha, well Kurokocchi we won't have time to go see since I already see one of the guides waiting for one of us…"

"Oh, you're right Kise I can see the guide too and it looks like the person is standing by Aomine's room." muttered Midorima.

They looked at one another, "I think this will be our last time seeing each other." Kuroko replied.

"What are you saying Kurokocchi! We spent five years together; of course we'll definitely see each other again."

"Heh, like as if we'll know each other's location baka."Murasakibara remarked.

"Whatever, that just means that training would be very easy for us then. So long Kuroko, I'm going first." Aomine stretch his arms and yawn.

Kuroko watch silently as they all started to leave one by one, "farewell, until we meet again." He muttered as his guide came walking up to him, "You're Kuroko-san right? You'll be heading to the Seirin branch."

**Six years later;**

"What should we do now Riko? We need a new member for our squad or else we'll never get to go on any mission." said a teenager at the age of 17 as he walk with a girl with caramel hair in a busy corridor.

"That's obvious; we look for a new member Hyuga-kun."

They both stop walking and stood in front of a average looking window, "Well, the Kyushoku-sha are beginning to be more active than before so how can we fine someone when we're always busy?" the teenager's narrow eyes look straight into the girl's. "Don't worry about that Hyuga-kun. Hey, remember the Generation of Miracles was split up six years ago right?"

"Where are you going with this Riko?"

The girl smiled, "Well, I heard that the Phantom sixth member, Kuroko, is here Hyuga-kun."

"And you want me to go recruit him, is that it Riko?" They stop talking once they saw someone with a curved mouth running towards them, "Is something wrong Koganei?" said Riko.

"Huh, oh nothing is wrong, it's just that we have someone looking for you two and he's waiting at our room." said the petite teenager as he ran into another corridor. Hyuga and Riko looked at one another wondering who it might be, "Well, it looks like we might have a new member Riko."

"Let's hope so."

* * *

Riko and Hyuga enter their squad room that had standard furniture and decoration plus what they saw was a teenager with red and black toned hair sitting in a chair that turned to look at them, "He's huge." Hyuga thought.

"Oh, are you here to to join our squad? My name is Riko Aida and he's Junpei Hyuga."

"It's Taiga Kagami and yes I want to join." said the teenager.

"I see, well just sign this paper and we'll send it to headquarters." Riko got a paper from Koganei and handed it to Kagami. Everyone in the room silently watched as the teenager hand back the paper to Riko and was about to leave the room until Riko spoke again, "And just one more thing Kagami-kun… why do you want to join our squad when there are many others?"

Kagami stop by the door and responded back, "Why? It's just that I want to fight really strong Kyushoku-sha that's all and I heard your squad mostly fight against high ranking ones."

Koganei who was stiff the whole entire time while Kagami was in the room finally took a deep breath once Kagami left, "Hah, man he's scary in a way."

"Koganei you shouldn't talk about your new member while he's not here. That's just mean and you're supposed to be his senpai." said Riko.

"It's not just me, Mitobe was scared to." Koganei points to another teenager standing behind him with thick black eyebrows. Izuki who has straight black hair that reaches to his eyes was standing next to Hyuga only shook his head no, "I don't care about how scary he is but his eyes are what worries me." said Izuki.

"What do you mean Izuki." Hyuga remarked.

"His eyes are red and Kyushoku-sha has red eyes besides the special ones." Izuki replied.

Riko jumped into their conversation, "I've never seen him before, but for now we should be happy we have a new member… so go back to doing your usual thing until we get a mission. I'll try to find anything about him in the records room."

Everyone quickly left the room, leaving Riko and Hyuga alone, "Oi, what-" they heard a knock on their door. Hyuga opens the door to see no one at first, "Konbanwa." Hyuga blinks twice and look to see a light blue hair teenager standing in front of him, "A-Ah! I mean konbanwa to you too… uh, who are you?"

"Tetsuya Kuroko."

"Kuroko you say!? Riko came running to see how his appearance is, but she only saw a petite teenager with blue eyes standing at the door, "Uh, you want to join our squad?"

Kuroko shook his head no, "I only came to ask why the young man with red eyes came by."

Hyuga and Riko were puzzled, "Kagami? Well he came by to join our squad." said Riko.

"Oh, then I change my mind. I'll join too." said Kuroko monotone.

"Huh!?" Hyuga and Riko were astonished with what they heard and quickly gave Kuroko the entry paper. "Thank you." Kuroko bow once and left them standing there frozen with dumbfound expressions.

Hyuga regained his composure and spoke, "Wait, Kuroko-kun why have you decided to join our squad after hearing that Kagami joined?"

"I don't know…" Riko and Hyuga were dumbfounded once again with his answer.

"But, I feel like I'll find my answer if I'm near him." said Kuroko.

"I see and what are you looking for exactly?" said Hyuga.

"I don't know about that either." Kuroko bow once more and continued to walk away.

* * *

Kuroko walked out of the three story building, "The sun is setting…" seeing the sun setting made Kuroko remember what happened six years ago with the B rank Tankyu-sha and the fact that Akashi might have actually been killed. "Oi, if you're not going to walk than don't stand in the middle of the pavement." Kuroko turned to see Kagami, the teenager that Kuroko was hoping to see, "Kagami-kun…"

"Huh? How do you know my name?"

"I'm Kuroko and I hope that'll we'll do well in our missions together."

Kagami awkwardly looked at Kuroko, "Uh-huh, well that's great but why is someone like you a Hogosha?"

Kuroko lean his head to the right, "What do you mean? I want to protect the people that won't fight, isn't that enough for me to be a Hogosha?"

"Humph… is that what you really want? I thought everyone here just joined Hogosha to protect themselves." Kagami remarked.

"…Well what do you want Kagami-kun?"

"What I want? I want to kill the strongest Tankyu-sha."

"What a weak reason."

"What! Well what about you then Kuroko?" Kagami and Kuroko continued to stand where they were as it was getting darker. "You already know what I want to do Kagami-kun."

"I feel like you have more reasons than just that one Kuroko."

Kuroko looked at Kagami in the eyes with rage, "… You really want to know what I want Kagami-kun? What I want is to find the Tankyu-sha that killed the remaining members of the Generation of Miracles in these past six year." Kagami was surprised with what he heard and saw how Kuroko looked so enraged and determined.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Thanks for reading it! **

**And sorry if it was OC like but I hope you like it so far.**


	2. Chapter 1

**UGH! I can't believe it! The chapter got corrupted and so I had to make a second version of this chapter! I had to rewrite what I already wrote if I remember every single word that is! Gosh! –Sigh- I had to rewrite everything… TT_TT **

**Well, anyways the world they live in has high technology and medieval stuff put together. Just to make it clear to you readers. Enjoy! ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The characters of KnB, lol **

**Oh yeah, also, credit to my beta Panda Master X.**

* * *

The next morning, Riko called out Kagami, Kuroko, and the other members to come out and meet up with her at the plaza. "Is it a mission already?" said Kuroko.

"No, We're just going to find the weapon that you two are most compatible with in order to allow you guys some time to adjust to them during missions." Hyuga replied.

"Yep, and I'm going to have you train with Koganei and Izuki." Riko stated "I didn't want to do this..." muttered Koganei.

"Well, that's too bad." said Izuki as they walked up to the others, "Let's go to the training room. Mitobe is going to go and gather information on what happened to Tsuchida and the other three." Riko replied.

"Oi, what do you mean by training room and Tsuchida and the other three?" Kagami asked.

Hyuga turned to face Kagami and Kuroko to explain. "Each squadron has their own training and tranquil room. As for Tsuchida and the other three, they're the remaining members that haven't met you guys yet."

Koganei overheard their conversation and wanted to join in as well, "That's why we have two buildings dedicated solely for training with tranquil rooms. Then there are four buildings that we, the Hogosha live in, and last, but not least, the main building which is where we obtain our information and missions."

"You didn't need to go into that much detail Koganei." Hyuga remarked.

They stop walking when they noticed Mitobe quickly running towards them with a paper in his right hand; Koganei ran up to him and took the paper. Scanning it swiftly, Koganei passed it on to Riko who read out loud, looking upset, "Tsuchida just recently sent a message for reinforcement and… Furihata has a fatal injury so he might not make it… Hyuga-kun we need to go immediately!"

"I understand Riko. Alright guys, you heard her! We're going on a mission to go save them; now get packing!"

* * *

That night, when they were camping out in the woods, Riko and Hyuga were talking to each other while the others were still busy setting things up. "I couldn't find anything about Kagami-kun at all Hyuga. It's like he had no background at all until now." After listening to Riko for a moment, Hyuga suddenly remembered something.

"Kigen- it means origin."

"What about Kigen, Hyuga-kun?"

"Well, I just remembered something that I've been wondering about for a while now; when did the Kyushoku-sha appear?"

"Well, they're technically _us _Hyuga-kun."

"But Riko, how did these men begin to evolve in the first place? Maybe it all started with-" Hyuga and Riko were interrupted By Kagami, "They said dinner is ready."

Riko and Hyuga both took a deep breath before looking at each other. Then they got up and left to go eat, knowing they'd have to discuss this later. Everyone sat silently around the fire, "Alright, starting tomorrow I'll make you guys delicious food!" said Riko trying to start a conversation. Everyone except for Kuroko and Kagami turned pale, "Don't!" Hyuga instantly said.

Riko continued smiling as she spoke, "Don't be shy now. It's just a little something to cheer you guys up!"

"We're not trying to be shy Riko! We just don't want Kuroko and Kagami to get sick on their first mission as members of our squadron." Izuki said in a panicked voice.

"Which is why, it's best for me to make the food for tomorrow instead of Mitobe." Kuroko and Kagami began feeling tense as they observe the others turn even paler. It became quiet again, and everyone hastily ate their meal so they could go prepare themselves for the night, "What have you done Izuki… you just provoked her even more!" Koganei remarked angrily.

"I didn't mean to make her feel motivated about it Koganei!" Izuki shot back defensively.

Hyuga entered the tent so he could change while he talked to them, "The barrier is all set up for tonight, and about Riko making food tomorrow… We'll just have to wake up and make food before she does."

"Oh! We definitely should do that, Mitobe." said Koganei as he turned to Mitobe who nodded in agreement.

"Yosh! Let's make food before she wakes up tomorrow!" They shout in unison.

Kagami just watch silently as they were getting overly excited about waking up early, "Oi, Kuroko about last night-" Kagami turn to his left to see Kuroko already asleep. "How can he sleep while the senpais are still awake? Well, I still can't figure out why he had such a sad face last night…" Kagami thought as he laid back and slowly began to fall asleep.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"**What? Are you serious Kuroko!?" Kagami grabbed Kuroko's shoulders and shook him back and forth, "Kagami-kun, please stop shaking me and I was just kidding about the Miracles being dead. Only one of them is actually dead." Kagami was dumbfounded and swiftly let go of Kuroko, taking a few steps back he spoke again, "What? So only one of them died?" Kuroko nodded his head in affirmation, "You mustn't tell anyone else about this, since only a few people at headquarters knows about this. But besides that, it's top secret between us two." Kagami was puzzled, "Are you sure you're okay with telling me? I might just blab it out to everyone on accident- or even on purpose." Kuroko had a faint smile, "I don't think so Kagami, because you have secrets of your own, and I'm sure you'll keep this in your heart as if it's your own secret. That's the main reason for everyone being here in the first place… they all have their own dark secrets." **

**Kagami looked at Kuroko amazed and smirked. "Fine, I'll help you find the Tankyu-sha. I mean, it's gotta be really strong to be able to kill one of the Miracles." Kuroko's face was still expressionless but his voice sounded a little happy. **

"**I knew you would help me out Kagami-kun." **

"**Wait, what? You told me all this stuff to convince me to help you find the Tankyu-sha!?" Kuroko nodded his head while Kagami grabbed Kuroko's collar. "Why you-" Kagami suddenly fell silent released his grip on Kuroko's collar and walked away while waving with his left hand. "Whatever, at least I'll get to fight strong opponents, Kuroko."**

**Kuroko took a bow while quietly muttering, mostly to himself, "Thank you, Kagami. You can be my light, and I shall be your shadow." **

**-Flashback ends-**

* * *

When Kagami woke up, it was already sunrise, and he could hear crying inside of Hyuga and the others' tents with a trail of tear water at the corner of the tent. Looking up at Kagami when he stood,Izuki told him, "We were so excited about waking up early and cooking before her that… that we couldn't go to sleep until really late, and now Riko is definitely making us food!" Kagami just laughed at how pathetic they were for waking up late, "Why are you laughing Kagami-kun? You do know we have to eat that stuff too, right?"

"Kuroko!" Kagami quickly took a few steps back from Kuroko in shock and inhaled twice before speaking again, "When did you wake up….. and what's up with your hair?"

"I was awake before you Kagami-kun."

Riko came into their tent cheerfully, "Breakfast is ready." They all froze and slowly, they changed into a new set of clothes and slowly walked out of the tent to look at their plates of eggs and bacons.

"Looks normal to me." said Kagami as he was the first to take a bite.

"Wait, Kagami- Ah! Kuroko already passed out!" Hyuga remarked.

* * *

_It was so horrifying of what happened that we skip the scene of them eating and went to what happens afterwards._

* * *

Everyone slowly walked after another, wobbling, "-Ugh- Why didn't we just take the train or airship?" Hyuga mumbled.

"Because the village that Tsuchida… and the others are at-" Izuki quickly turned away and started to puke, so Koganei decided to finish the sentence instead, "They're at a village in a forest Hyuga… I doubt any train would be coming through here, or that an airplane would want to pass through this area."

"Oi, why are you guys so slow today? Come on." Riko retort.

Izuki who had just finished puking, looked up to see Riko up ahead of them and whispered, "Well, whose fault is it that we're like this in the first place?"

"Hurry up Kagami." Hyuga turned around to see Kagami carrying Kuroko on his back.

"I'm trying to… but after eating Riko's food, urgh, and having to carry Kuroko at the same time is just-" Kagami stopped when everyone saw Riko running back, "I see the village! We're almost there."

Kuroko's eyes suddenly opened and he quickly got off of Kagami; pulling out daggers from his long sleeves, he whispered, "We have company." The others quickly took out their weapons too, "Riko stay in the middle while we form a circle and slowly walk to the village. Izuki, give us a number and power level?" Hyuga commanded.

Izuki observed their surroundings, "From what I can tell, there are two C-rank Tankyu-sha in range, but there might be an extra one hiding just outside my range of detection." Riko didn't like what she heard but she kept calm and immediately gave out orders, "Kagami, Mitobe, Koganei, since you three short-ranged try to keep them distracted while we move closer to the village. It will make it easier for us, if you get them to follow you into that meadow over there." Everyone nodded in agreement, and the three ran out of the forest and into a vast meadow. Two Tankyu-shas came out from their hiding spots and darted after them.

Mitobe stopped running with a slide while turning back towards the Tankyu-shas and pulled out the silver broadsword from his back strap with both hands. Mitobe slashed the broadsword in between himself and the Tankyu-shas; the Tankyu-sha were becoming attentive and vigilant as they watch Riko's group getting closer to the village walls. "Mitobe, leave some for us too." Koganei whined as he held his spear in his hands, but before Mitobe could nod his head yes, he had to dodge two sudden attacks aimed straight at him.

"Shit, they're going after the others instead of us." In a hurry, Kagami and Koganei stumble over each other trying to reach Riko and the other guys while Mitobe fell behind because of his huge broadsword.

"Oi, they're coming after you guys!" Kagami yelled.

Hyuga heard heard Kagami shout and stopped running to pull out his bow and arrows, "You guys are so useless! They're just C-ranks." Hyuga shot one arrow after another at the Tankyu-sha to his left; his attention was focused only on that one though while the other Tankyu-sha moved in on his right into his blind spot, and when it got close enough, it raised its left arm to strike-

"Hyuga-kun, watch out!" barely able to evade the attack, Hyuga started to have a stomachache.

"Damn, the food that Riko made…" Hyuga thought. Well, not like he could say it out loud with her right next to him.

Suddenly a javelin had come and struck the tankyu-sha right in its head, "Minna, hurry and get inside the walls!" Everyone gazed above the wall to see a teenager with short, spiky black hair and smallish squinty eyes.

"Tsuchida, you came to the rescue at the right moment!" said Koganei.

Hyuga got up with the help of Kagami and Mitobe, "Wait, we still have one left to stop minna." But when they looked over, they noticed that the last Tankyu-sha started to move weirdly. Confused, they went into battle position in case of any sneak attacks, but from above, Tsuchida could see what was happening easily.

"Hurry and get inside; that Tankyu-sha already lost its mind-"

The Tankyu-sha sent a huge tremor, causing everyone to fall down. Its skin started to peel and tear apart to show a deform beast with glowing red eyes looking down at them, "Run!" Hyuga shouted. Everyone ran to the open gates.

"We're in, close the gates! Hurry!" said Riko.

"I hear ya!" Tsuchida replied.

They watched silently as the gates began to slowly close, but they noticed that the gates wouldn't close in time to keep the Tankyu-sha out, plus,, at its current strength the Tankyu-sha would probably be able to destroy the gates in only a few moments. Thinking quickly, Izuki ran towards the stairs and climbed up them until he stood next to Tsuchida; Izuki positioned himself and mumbled, "Enhanced sniper rifle, release."

Izuki tried to aim for the head but caught a glimpse of a light-blue haired teenager outside the gates trying to distract the monster away from the village wall. "Baka! Why is he still out there?!" Izuki put away his rifle shouted to the others about what he had just seen.

"Kuroko…" without thinking Kagami slipped through the gates and ran after him.

"Ah!" Riko ran after Kagami but was stopped by the closed gates..

"Shit! They're gone!" said Hyuga in frustration.

Everyone gazed at one another silently, "Well… If Kuroko hadn't distracted the monster, the village could have been destroyed already, Hyuga." Koganei said.

"But, are they going to survive and come back?" Riko questioned.

Tsuchida and Izuki came down the steps and walked up to the group, "For now, how about you guys go check on Furihata?" Tsuchida asked while patting Hyuga on his shoulder.

"That sound like a good idea." Hyuga said .

* * *

Kuroko hid among the bushes while the crazy Tankyu-sha roamed around the forest looking for him. He look over at the bushes next to him, only to see Kagami creeping up and whispering to him, "What were you thinking distracting him alone? I thought you said that we'd work together? You need to tell me before hand on what you're going to do, Kuroko."

"Kagami-kun…sorry I was just thinking about the villagers' safety first." Kuroko replied monotonously.

Kagami sighed while crouching next to Kuroko. I'm going to fight it Kuroko, so you have to run when you get the chance."

"Are you going even crazier Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked incredulously.

"What are you trying to say Kuroko? I _did _say I wanted to fight strong opponents."

Kuroko watched as Kagami silently pulled out his blade and jumped onto the Tankyu-sha's back, piercing his blade into it's back as it screamed in pain. Except, with that kind of stimulus the Tankyu-sha only became more active and reckless. Kagami' started losing his grip as the Tankyu-sha bucked around wildly.

"Kagami-kun, please get out of the way." Kagami looked over to see Kuroko in an archer's position.

"Where did you get the bow and arrows Kuroko?"

"I took them from Hyuga when he wasn't paying attention." Kagami evaded the the Tankyu-sha once again, and when he looked at Kuroko, he noticed that Kuroko had attached a mini-bomb to the arrowhead. Realizing he was probably going to get hurt if he didn't move, Kagami jumped into the bushes once Kuroko shot the arrow. When Kagami finally came out of the bushes, he pulled his blade out of the dead Tankyu-sha and looked at Kuroko in disbelief.

"You call this teamwork?"

"It's not my fault that you went ahead and tried to kill the Tankyu-sha by yourself, Kagami-kun."

"What! Are you saying this is my fault when _you _were the one running out here all by yourself?"

"I didn't ask you to come to my rescue though, Kagami-"

Kuroko and Kagami hushed once they heard sniffling and footsteps coming near them. "-Sigh- I can't believe I got separated from the others…" the stranger notice them and wiped his tears, "Oh, _people_! Hurray! So I'm not the only one lost."

Kagami had a blank look on his face and Kuroko- who was always expressionless- spoke, "We're not lost; you're the only one that's lost."

The stranger leaned his head to his right and observed Kuroko for a couple of seconds before asking, "Have I seen you before...?"

**I forgot to leave some notes on what some of the words mean.**

**Note: **

**-Kigen means origin**

**-Kyushoku-sha means seekers**

**-Tankyu-sha means seeker**

**-Hogosha means guardian**

**That's all. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the late update, I was trying to catch up with the manga for Knb so I can get to know the other characters that they don't have in the anime yet. Well, I also got distracted with watching all the recent new animes on my list and my Chinese drama. Hehehehehehe…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Knb.**

**Credit for my beta Panda ****Master X**

* * *

"Have I seen you before…?"

"I don't think so…" Kuroko noticed the stranger's expression of confusion slowly change into an elated one, and he quickly hid behind Kagami.

"Kurokocchi!" The stranger opened his arms and jumped, hugging Kagami by mistake.

"What the heck are you doing!?" Kagami looked at the stranger clutching onto him.

"Oops, wrong person…" the stranger looked pass Kagami and glance at Kuroko, "Kurokocchi, it's been so long! I think, about six years? Why won't you let me hug you?" the stranger began to cry again while still clutching Kagami. Uncomfortable, Kuroko spoke quietly to the man, "…It's nice to meet you again Kise-kun." Kuroko vacantly nod his head to the stranger. Irritated, Kagami watched the stranger finally let go of him, wipe his tears from his face, then slowly maneuver around him to embrace Kuroko with a gleeful expression.

"You know this guy, Kuroko?" Kagami said with a sour expression adorning his face.

"Yes, Kagami-kun."

"Well, well, so you did make a new friend Kurokocchi." Kise glanced at Kagami up and down, "...but I don't understand what's so cool about this guy to catch your eye."

Kise's remark unintentionally aggravated Kagami, and once again, he began acting like an angry little boy, like he did earlier as they killed the Tankyu-sha, "Oi, its Kagami not 'this guy,' and why is an old friend of Kuroko's out here in the first place!?"

"Ah, that's right. I was on a mission with my comrades and got separated from them." Kise chuckled.

"…How, can you get separated from your teammates so easily, right Kuroko-" Kagami turned and saw Kuroko lying on the dirty forest ground. "Kuroko!" Kagami push Kise aside to reach him. If the two hadn't started arguing, they might've noticed him fall.

"Kagami-kun… it appears that I won't make it. Tell Riko-san that her cooking were super dreadful."

"Don't worry Kuroko, I'll avenge you- Hold on a second! You're not even dead yet Kuroko." Kagami watched Kuroko faint in his arms.

Hearing his stomach starting to act up, Kagami thought to himself, "Damn I don't feel so good either now."

"Hey, you… follow me." Kagami commanded Kise.

"You and Kurokocchi don't look so good."

"Just come with us." Kagami lifted Kuroko like a sack and walk back to the village.

Following Kagami, Kise bombarded the man with questions regarding the unconscious Kuroko, "So, how did you meet Kurokocchi? How did you react when you found out who Kurokocchi is?" Kagami ignored it and asked Kise a question instead, "Enough about Kuroko, how about you?"

Kise got in front of Kagami and was skipping around, "Me? Well, my comrades and I were supposed to guard a village somewhere out here. While as, another team was to eradicate the Kyushoku-sha-"

"Then why were you out here if you're supposed to be guarding the village?" Kagami remarked.

Kise faced Kagami and angrily replied, "Let me finish what I'm going to say first! One of their members got injured, so both of our teams decided to switch missions until the rest of their members come to help them."

"Is it ok to switch missions with other teams? Especially since they're from different branches?" Kagami looked uncertain and puzzled as Kise explained.

"It's fine since it's my team."

Kagami felt irritated listening to Kise talking with such confidence.

"This guy is somehow getting on my nerve." Kagami thought.

They marched out of the forest to the silent green meadow. Turning to their right, they saw the walls that surround the village. Relieved, Kagami fainted to the ground after he set Kuroko aside, "Eh!? What happened to you?" Kise kneeled to the ground and turned Kagami around, "Hey, if you're dead then that's fine with me because I'm gonna take Kurokocchi and leave you behind." Kise slap Kagami twice and still no response came from Kagami. Sighing, Kise slap Kagami one more time for the fun of it, "Well, I'm fine with it this way too." Kise pulled Kagami by his collar and carried Kuroko like a sack. "I would love to carry Kurokocchi like a princess. But I need to take this guy back as well…" Kise thought as he lower his head and sighed.

* * *

Hearing the sound of voices, Kuroko opened his eyes to see Kise sitting to his left, "Kurokocchi! How are you feeling?" Kuroko gradually got into a sitting position and nodded his head, "I'm fine…" Kuroko observed the room quietly, seeing only baskets full of herbs, Kuroko wanted to ask Kise something. "Kise-kun, wh-" Kise swiftly hugged Kuroko, "I heard from you're senpais that the reason you're sick is because of that woman's cooking! The horror!" "What are you-" Kise hugged Kuroko even tighter, making Kuroko struggle for air.

"Kise! You're gonna suffocate him!" A teenager came running into the room and kick Kise from his back. The impact of the kick cause Kise to fell forward, pushing Kuroko along with him, "Ah! Kasamatsu senpai, you made me fall over Kurokocchi and squish him… ugh…my back hurts as well, sempai!"

"Then get off of him already Kise."

Kuroko bow his head, "I'm-"

"I already know who you are. I'm Yukio Kasamatsu." said the short, spiky hair teenager with a stern look. "Ah, some of your comrades left the village and head back to Seirin branch."

"Thank you Kasamatsu-kun."

"No needs to thank me and as for you Kise, get back to helping the villagers repair their houses."

"Eh? But- but-"

"No excuses Kise." Kuroko watch as Kasamatsu dragged Kise out of the room and notice Hyuga and Izuki standing by the doorway. Kuroko greets them with a bow, "Please don't blame this on Kagami-kun. It's my fault-" Izuki quickly sat next to Kuroko and pat him, "What are you saying? It's okay Kuroko, right Hyuga?" Izuki turn to see Hyuga explode with rage while still standing by the doorway, "Baka! It was a good thing that Kagami went to help you, but he is just as much of an idiot as you are! Do you know how worried we were!?"

"Gomenasai." Kuroko bow his head again.

"Calm down Hyuga." Izuki signal Hyuga to sit next to him.

Hyuga sigh and went to sit next to Izuki, "Good thing Riko already left or else you and Kagami could've got an even worse punishment than me yelling."

"That's right Kuroko, since the Kyushoku-sha in the area are gone, we can leave. But it's already dark so we'll leave the next morning." Izuki remarked.

Hyuga got into a relaxing position, "It'll be easy at day but dangerous at night, since it's just going to be us three and Kagami."

Izuki expression lit up as he remember something, "Oh, from what you were gonna ask Kise, you wanted to check on Kagami didn't cha? Last I saw, he was at the village square by himself."

"Is that so? Then I'll be going. I need to talk to Kagami about something." The two watched as Kuroko hastily left the room. Hyuga spoke once Kuroko was no longer in their sight, "Don't you think something is strange about Kuroko and Kagami? Like there's something different about them?"

"Eh? Well, I guess… do you think they're that peculiar, Hyuga?" Hyuga rubbed his cheek and and laid on the futon, "No, I'm just curious about the two of them. Besides, we can always go and check on their records, even if it means we have to violate a few regulations."

* * *

Kuroko quietly walk around the village, asking where the village square was and saw Kise and the rest of his comrades helping the villagers repair their homes. Kuroko greet them with a bow and left in a hurry before Kise realized he was there. Continuing to look around, Kuroko finally got to an area with checker pattern tiles and saw Kagami sitting at one of the benches. Without noticing, Kuroko sat next to Kagami who was just silently looking at the stars, "Kagami-kun?" Kagami didn't answer for a second, "Strange how the village square has tiles…" Kuroko raised an eyebrow, "I don't find that strange enough; Kagami-kun, about our promise to look for the Tankyu-sha. We should try to work better on our teamwork..." Without receiving an answer, Kuroko decided to stop talking and gaze at the stars with Kagami for a while.

"Do you know where you were born Kuroko?"

"… Why are you asking about this now Kagami-kun?"

"I don't know where I was born or who my parents are."

" So we're the same too."

"The same?" Kagami said with amazement.

"The Generation of Miracles is the same too."

"Ah…"

"What made you bring this up Kagami-kun?"

Kagami stopped looking at the stars and stared Kuroko, "I had a dream about this scenery that was near the sea. I also don't remember anything about my life, except that I had suddenly awakened 2 years ago in some ancient ruins by myself." Kuroko gazed back at Kagami, "Then-" Kise suddenly appeared from behind the bench and snap, "What is up with this atmosphere?! I won't allow fluffy moments!" surprised, both Kagami and Kuroko looked at Kise, "Kise-kun, I thought you were working?" said Kuroko, somewhat embarrassed.

"I still am, but I really need to tell you something so come with me for the moment." Kise snatched Kuroko away and ran to the other side of the square dragging the boy behind him. They quickly took a seat with Kuroko sitting on Kise's right side, "Did you get the news Kurokocchi?"

"News?" Kuroko suddenly felt tense.

Kise sigh, "I guess you didn't then Kurokocchi."

"What happened to the others Kise-kun?!" Kuroko demanded.

Hearing Kuroko's panicked tone, Kise scratch his left shoulder gently, "I knew I shouldn't have told you." he thought.

"Calm down first Kurokocchi. I only know about Midorimacchi's condition."

"Condition?! So he's been attacked… and you really don't know about the others at all?"

"Sorry Kurokocchi but I don't." Kise muttered.

He silently watched Kuroko clench his teeth, "First it was Akashi-kun and now it's Midorima-kun that they're trying to kill. I really don't understand them at all."

"The Kyushoku-sha?"

"Yes… thank you for telling me this Kise-kun."

"Can I have a hug as a reward for telling you about this Kurokocchi?"

"…"

"Heh, Well if you want to Kurokocchi-" Kise suddenly felt Kuroko's head against his chest and Kuroko's arms around his waist, "I understand why you ask for a hug Kise-kun." Kise felt a surge of happiness and wrap his arms around Kuroko's petite body. Kise slowly ruffle Kuroko's hair and smiled big, "I missed you so much Kurokocchi. I wish this can last forever." Kise thought to himself. After a brief moment of them hugging, Kuroko let go of Kise and went to leave with Kagami back towards the inn. But before they left the village square, Kuroko turned and gave one last curtsy to Kise, "I hope you have a good night sleep Kise-kun and I guess you just really wanted that hug from the beginning because you needed someone to comfort you about the news of Midorima-kun." Kise was stunned by Kuroko's words, "What? You got it wrong Kurokocchi… I really just wanted to hug you!" not looking back at Kise, Kagami confusedly asked Kuroko about their conversation, "What the heck were you two talking about to make him cry?" Kuroko simply gave a faint smile to Kagami and continued to silently walk away.

* * *

The next morning, Kise and Kasamatsu stood by the gates watching them leave, "… You sure it was alright Kise?"

"I don't know what you're talking about senpai?"

Kasamatsu slapped Kise on the back of his head, "About Murasakibara going missing and about you getting attack as well, baka!"

Kise made a concerned expression, "… telling him about Midorimacchi was already enough to worry him. I don't want him to worry about me either."

Kasamatsu scratch his head, "As long as he doesn't find out that is."

Kise laugh, "No need to worry; besides, the wound on my left shoulder is almost healed-" Kise felt a sudden, sharp pain in his head, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Kise! …Let's get you back inside." Kasamatsu said, apprehensive to what was happening.

Kise glance at the forest one more time, "Fine."

Kasamatsu gently help Kise up and they leisurely walk to their room, "Why don't you take a nap Kise to help you?" Kise felt something was wrong, but the pain in his head was getting stronger by the minute, "Very well, but only an hour."

"Sure, after an hour, I'll wake you up Kise."

* * *

Kise opened his eyes, "Kasamatsu! How long have I slept?" Kise notice Kasamatsu washing his hands in the bucket of water at the table, "For about 3 hours, Kise." Kise's anger flared at that statement."Why didn't you wake me up 2 hours ago? …and why are you washing your hands?" Kise squinted his eyes.

While silently waiting for his answer, Kise realized that he couldn't hear a single sound outside, and he suddenly got a whiff of blood, "senpai… What happened while I was asleep…? Answer me!"

Kasamatsu threw the cloth that he was drying his hands with onto the table, "We were suddenly attack by an A rank-"

"Then, why is this room still in perfect shape? If it's an A rank Tankyu-sha, even you should have gotten a wound."

"…"

"Don't tell me that everyone died and we're the only ones left? No, don't look like that…. You're obviously lying."

Kasamatsu still had a stern look, "You really want to know the truth? I killed everyone here, even our teammates."

Kise's eyes widened, "Why-"

"You can't trust everyone here Kise. They all believe that the organization is good and of course they are. But-"

Kise quickly grabbed his sword, "But what? And why am I left alive! Are you another assassin who disguised himself as Kasamatsu?!"

"If I was, I would have killed you earlier. Other than that, listen to me Kise." Kasamatsu took a step closer to Kise's bed.

Kise unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards Kasamatsu's chest, "Don't you dare take a step closer or I'll-"

"You'll do what Kise? Don't you want to know who you really are?" Kasamatsu sighed. "All I have been doing with my father was searching for my young lord who was kidnapped at the age of 3, and I finally found him 6 years ago…"

"If I'm the young lord you've been looking for, then would there be a need for you to kill everyone here Kasamatsu?"

Kasamatsu directly look at Kise, "You still don't understand, you are a young lord from a different country that doesn't have these kinds of problems. Not to mention the fact that you are very important to the Hogosha; of course they wouldn't want you to return."

"But killing everyone here is…" Kise shook his head with frustration.

Kasamatsu gradually walk closer and pat Kise on the shoulders, "I had to kill our teammates, for they were watching us constantly and one of the villagers happened to be at the scene. But because of that villager's screaming brought the others at the scene… of course I had to kill every single one of them."

Kise didn't make eye contact and only continue to listen to Kasamatsu, "I may sound like a monster but that's the truth…-sigh- Is that enough reason for you to trust me again? So, do you want to know who you really are or not?"

"What kind of question is that?" Kise finally made eye contact with Kasamatsu, "If I know who I really am, then I would no longer have to feel ashamed about my past… or I hope at least."

Kasamatsu was satisfied with Kise's answer, "Then, let's hurry and leave this place before the other Hogosha comes."

"Let's go then," Kise sheathed his sword and snatched his bag. "...I hope I'll get to meet you again Kurokocchi." Kise thought as he left the room with Kasamatsu.

* * *

**To be continued **

**You know what? I'll try my best to make their personalities to be the same. But really, their personalities are gonna be a bit dif****ferent.**

**And thanks to my followers for reading, it makes me very happy!**


	4. Chapter 3

**The rating won't change for a while, but I'll tell you when it's getting closer to it. ;P **

**I don't own KnB**

**Credit for my beta, Panda Master X! Thank you so much Panda Master X!**

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and in the vast, quiet forest, and in their small posse, Kuroko was walking slower than the others, lagging behind them by a few meters. Relentlessly looking behind himself, Kuroko thought to himself, "Kise was keeping something from me…" Kuroko continued to space out and- without paying attention to his surroundings, Kuroko bumped into a tree.

"Kuroko, stop spacing out or you'll be left behind." Kagami spouted.

"Gomen nasai." Kuroko rubbed his forehead and quickly ran towards Kagami who was gazing at Hyuga and Izuki. Kagami was about to look away but caught sight of Hyuga pulling a paper out of his medium sized black bag that bounced with each step he took against his hip. Realizing that the paper Hyuga was scanning was a map of the area, Kagami became puzzled. "Could we be lost?" Kagami thought to himself.

After looking at the map for a while, Hyuga unexpectedly said, "We are pretty close to that one medical town that is very famous for their rare and new medicinal herbs and supplies they've been shipping and producing. How about we go investigate the town before heading back to headquarters?"

Izuki, who was standing next to him, snatched the paper from his hands. "I guess we can go check it out. I actually want to know what goes on there too." Kagami watched Hyuga quickly snatching the map back from Izuki.

"The most famous medical town... why go there now?" Kagami thought.

"Why go there all of a sudden?" Kuroko said, mirroring Kagami's thoughts, as if he could read Kagami's mind and had decided to speak up for him.

Hyuga was delighted with Kuroko's question and quickly replied to him. "The other towns haven't heard a thing from that medical town for four months now, and for most Hogosha… they don't think it's that big of a deal; no one's bothered to check it out, but since we're nearby, I was thinking we should pay a visit to the town." Without their consent, Hyuga hastily darted forward in the direction of the medical town. Following behind him, Kagami was left unsatisfied with Hyuga's response.

"That still doesn't explain why we're going there now." He mumbled mostly to himself. Hearing Kagami's comment, Izuki explained to them that the town was his and Hyuga's hometown. Surprised, both Kagami and Kuroko suddenly felt an urge to go see what was going on at the medical town even more so than Hyuga.

"This seems like it'll be interesting." Kagami commented.

"You're the only one thinking that, Kagami-kun." Kuroko replied as he watched Izuki and Hyuga having a small conversation to themselves.

"Hyuga, are you alright?"

"What made you ask that Izuki?"

"It's just, I didn't think you would want to go back home."

"Well, I felt like something bad was going to happen if I didn't go visit at least once." Hyuga replied.

Observing Hyuga's expression, Izuki smirked. "I see… you're actually worried about **him**." Izuki thought.

Both Hyuga and Izuki came to a stop once they reached a field of vegetables. Looking up, they saw the sky was clearing up and exposing the starry sky. Gazing straight ahead, Hyuga took notice of their surroundings. "This is very strange. We don't get mist here around this time of year." Hyuga stated slowly. Kuroko, being the last one to make it up to the edge of the field to join the others, felt a chill run up his spine as he heard Hyuga's comment. "I don't like this." Kuroko muttered.

"We all feel the same way Kuroko." Kagami replied.

Together, all four of them started off with a slow walk through the field which gradually changed to a sprint with Hyuga in the lead, guiding them. "Keep up with us, Kagami, Kuroko."

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

* * *

A tall head of navy blue hair stood silently in the back of his room, inhaling and exhaling loudly "Damn… this is the second assassination attempt today." He kicked the motionless body across the floor before noticing a head of hot pink hair standing at the door. "Aomine-kun!" The teenager briskly walked up to him while taking out a small white cloth to wipe off the blood splattered on his face.

With an irritated grunt, he whacked the offending hand away like a fly. "I'm fine; you don't need to baby me, Satsuki." he had said with an ice cold voice. She sighed before looking up to see a tall individual wearing glasses standing next to the door where she had just been. "Imayoshi is here, so I'll be going Aomine-kun…"She exited the room quickly after taking a moment to greet the other teenager.

"So, how are you Aomine?" The teen asked while ruffling his messy black hair. Aomine only laughed as he took a seat on his bed. "I'm just not feeling like myself these days. I've been getting a crap load of headaches, not to mention the fact that these damn assassinations aren't helping me out."

The other teenager stopped ruffling his hair at once. "Headaches?"

"Well, I can just go to sleep to ease the pain." Aomine mumble to himself, ignoring the look on Imayoshi's face as he stared at him.

"That's not going to solve the headache problem... did you have these headaches when you were younger? If you did, didn't they make you take some sort of medication for that back when you still live at headquarters?

Aomine questioningly raised an eyebrow. Not many people knew about the medication they gave him. "Yeah, every year the GOM had to take some kind medication, but I never knew why we needed it. I doubt it was for the headaches because I never had them when I was younger." After Aomine finished speaking, they both turned, because someone else began talking behind them. "Heh, you didn't know why you needed to take medication back then? How stupid are you?" Both Aomine and Imayoshi stared at the two teenagers standing in the middle of the hallway, one with spiky, light blonde hair and the other with light brown hair.

"Ah, Sakurai did you bring some of your food with you? I'm actually hungry." said Aomine.

"Don't ignore me!" the taller, blonde teenager shouted.

"Calm down Wakamatsu, so what was that ruckus I heard earlier about, Sakurai?" Imayoshi looked towards the smaller teenager who stood with a somewhat frail posture.

"Um…all the information I was told about it is very recent; basically, it was about this other GOM member named Kise." said Sakurai.

"Kise? What about that guy?" Aomine asked, looking a bit more interested than he had a moment ago.

"Nothing much, just that he ran away with one of his comrades after the entire village- including his teammates- were massacred." Sakurai replied.

"Hm, well, that's cool... now, can we get this dead body out of my room? Actually, I think it's better if I change rooms again." Aomine blatantly stated, looking bored again.

Slamming his hand against the wall, Wakamatsu shouted at the seated man in irritation. "Oi, Sakurai was explaining something probably very important about one of your old friends, and all you can think to say is 'that's cool'!? You're getting on my nerves again!"

Imayoshi smiled as he stepped in between the two before the conflict got worse, "Let's change the subject here. Besides the information we just heard from Sakurai, I happened to find even juicer information; so how about it? Want to hear it?"

Wondering what Imayoshi would say next, the other three stared at him persistently, distracted for the moment. "But first, we need to go meet up with Susa." Imayoshi stated matter of factly while making an about-turn and exiting the room.

* * *

**Back to Kuroko and the group,**

* * *

Getting anxious, Hyuga turned around slightly to speak to Izuki. "Let's speed up the pace, Izuki."

"What? No, we have to keep this pace in order to let Kuroko and Kagami catch up to us. Besides, you need to calm down, Hyuga..." Trying to convince Hyuga to slow down only aggravated the teen even further. "Fine. You can slow down for them. I'll just go up ahead by myself." Speed walking up ahead all alone, Hyuga's figure was lost in the fog.

"Baka… I'm sure Kiyoshi is fine. He isn't that weak..."

"Izuki! Hyuga! Are you there?" Hearing Kagami's voice, Izumi turned around, trying to see them through the fog.

"I'm right here! Hyuga got impatient though, so now we have to go catch up to him before anything happens. Hurry up you two!"

Izuki stood there waiting for the two of them to find him. Upon seeing their silhouettes, he shouted again to catch their attention. "How slow can you-" Izuki's eyes widened when he noticed that two more silhouettes appeared behind the pair. Taking a guess at who the two may be, Izuki took a chance and lunged forward. "Watch out!" Pushing both Kagami and Kuroko aside, Izuki was hit in the stomach with a nunchuck followed by a punch to the face.

Immediately falling to his knees, Izuki looked up to see two teenagers standing in front of him smiling. The one holding the nunchucks had long messy hair covering his eyes and the other teenager had spiky light brown hair.

"Well, that just confirms what I was thinking." Izuki thought.

Unaware of the amount of danger in their current predicament, Kagami and Kuroko pulled out their weapons for protection, "Wait." Izuki raised a hand to stop Kuroko's and Kagami's movements. For a moment, Kuroko and Kagami hesitated to follow orders, but put away their weapons as Izuki got up, flinching because of the pain.

Glaring at the two newcomers, Izuki spoke again, "Where is the rest of your group? I don't see Hanamiya-" In that instant Izuki realized what was happening. He truly regretted not trying harder to stop Hyuga from leaving by himself. "Kagami! Kuroko! Go after Hyuga!"

* * *

**to be continued,**

**How was it? I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as well. :D and i know that this chapter was short, gomen. FYI, it took forever because of my lazy-but good- beta, hahaha. (she wrote that herself)**


	5. Chapter 4

Hyuga walked into the town, listening for any sound indicating people were around but could only hear the sound of the wind gently blowing and wind chimes tinkling along. "It's too quiet here…and it's really creepy when there are only a few light posts to brighten up these streets."

Looking through one of the windows to a random building, Hyuga saw dried up blood smeared on the walls and floors inside the rooms. Trying to find any hint of what happened in town, Hyuga caught a whiff of fresh blood. "It's still fresh…"Feeling uneasy, Hyuga decided to follow the smell of blood through an alleyway, leading him to a ramshackle house on the outskirts of town, "This is Kiyoshi's house!"

Pulling out his bow and an arrow, Hyuga ran into the house. Checking out all the rooms on the first floor before calling out. "Kiyoshi, are you in here?" No reply came, and Hyuga hastily went up stairs and kicked in the door to Kiyoshi's room. Hyuga's eyes widen while trying to catch his breath.

"You….You're Kiyoshi's grandfather." The old man sat with his back against the wardrobe and looked up once he heard Hyuga speaking. Kiyoshi's grandfather placed the picture frame from his hands onto the ground next to him. "Is that you Hyuga? Didn't you and Izuki just leave town a few days ago?"

"Uh, well, that was actually 4 years ago, old man. Besides that, what happened here? Where is Kiyoshi?" Hyuga walked forward and kneeled in front of him to talk.

Kiyoshi's grandfather hesitated for a second. "…I don't know where he is. I haven't seen him since this morning."

Hyuga sat there silently until he turned his head to stare at the picture frame Kiyoshi's grandfather had just been holding. "I remember that day… it was a few day before Izuki and I had left town." Hyuga thought.

**4 years ago,**

**A thirteen year old, irritated, Hyuga sat alone on a thick tree branch until another brown haired boy came walking just beneath him. ****"Are you still mad, Hyuga?"**

"**Humph, how about you get up here instead Kiyoshi!" Hyuga repl****ied**** as he climbed higher up the tree. **

**Kiyoshi ****grinned.**** "I didn't say anything about coming back down, Hyuga." Hyuga's face ****flushed red and he looked away but caught a glimpse of someone hiding in the bushes not too far away from Kiyoshi.**** "Just shut up and get up here****, Kiyoshi****…****y****ou too, Izuki****.**** I can see you hiding in th****e bushes from up here****." **

**Smiling, Izuki came out of the bushes**** the two boys ****climbed the tree and sat next to Hyuga, side by side. They sat there silently watching the sunset**** all of them calmly thinking to themselves until Kiyoshi decided to speak up. ****"Do you two really have to leave town?" **

**Izuki sighed, "We tried to kill Hanamiya… ****if we don't leave, he'll just come and kill us himself****. ****And everyone in town isn't going to help any of us, since they all seem to worship him for being some kind of Mezurashi Tankyu-sha****."**

**Hyuga ****became angry and began arguing with Izuki****, "You call that worship Izuki? ****All the towns people are just scared of Hanamiya and his buddie****s! I don't see why the mayor needs to kick us out just because we tried to save everyone from Hanamiya…" **

**Kiyoshi closed his eyes ****thinking to himself again.**** "Well, I think the adults were right to stop you two****..****. I mean, Hanam****iya has a body that never ages and ****he knows how to fight so who knows what would've happened to you two****. The both of you could****'ve gotten killed****, or ****Hanamiya ****could ****have gone after the town, blam****ing**** them for the attack and then… there would've have been a massacre."**

**Astonished by Kyoshi's statement****, both Izuki and Hyuga ****figured out what his words meant.**** Hyuga ****gave a shit-eating grin ****and grabbed Kiyoshi's shirt, pulling Kiyoshi closer to him, "I see… so you were the one who told on us!"**

"…**Uh."**

"**Kiyoshi, you were the only other ****person**** that knew about our plan****,****s****o why did you tell them!?**** It was a secret for a reason!****"**

"…**Calm down Hyuga****.**** I'm pretty sure that Kiyoshi was only thinking about ****us ****s****ince our parents are dead****.**** I doubt ****there'd be anyone else in town who'd care about us this much other than Kiyoshi****."**

**Letting go of Kiyoshi, Hyuga stood up****.**** "Well, I had enough of this place anyways****.**** I'm going to join the Hogosha, and I don't plan on coming back here. However, since ****you'll be lonely here all by yourself without us, I'll think about coming back to visit you****. Just once though…"**

**Flashback ends**

"I can't believe I hadn't even thought about that until now...how did i forget something important like that?" Hyuga thought as he reached out his hand to Kiyoshi's grandfather and stood up. "Let's get out of here for now. It's not safe-" He suddenly notice the bandages that the the old man had on his arm, "Oi, did you get hurt, Oji-san?" looking through the window of the room, Hyuga fell silent when he heard a shot echo in town.

"Izuki?!"

* * *

Hara swung around his nunchucks impatiently in a haphazardly manner, going so fast that you could hear them cutting through the air. "Where could they have gone…? They scurried into town so quickly I couldn't catch them, tsk. I'm surprised they could even see that well in the dark." He turned to look at Yamazaki touching fresh blood on the ground. "Stop swinging your weapon around so recklessly, Hara, and it isn't that dark around here with the moon shining so bright and these light posts here." After observing the blood on the ground, Yamazaki turned to Hara with blood in his hand. "Oi, I can tell for certain that this isn't Izuki or any of his friends' blood. This can only mean that Hanamiya's finally found out where Kiyoshi's been hiding and at least has injured him."

Hara stopped swinging his nunchucks and looked at Yamazaki. "You didn't answer my question, Yamazaki. Whatever, let's just go check up with Hanamiya, since we've got our objective." Yamazaki grabbed Hara's shoulders, stopping him from leaving to search for Hanamiya. "Hara! Even if we did find Kiyoshi-" Something flew right in front of their faces, right in the direction Hara had been walking, causing a huge fracture in the wall to their right. The two of them just silently looked at one another when they noticed the fracture. Bearing in mind that the wall of the building began to crumble, Yamazaki's lips twitched and he spoke quite loudly. "…Looks like I saved your life just now Hara, I knew very well that someone was going to shoot you"

"That was a freakin coincidence Yamazaki." Hara retorted.

The two looked in the direction of the shot and saw someone scampering into one of the residencies up on the hills. "Up there, huh? If I recall, that's the orphanage where Izuki and Hyuga stayed at when they lived here." Yamazaki smirked.

* * *

Izuki took a deep breath and turned to look at Kuroko and Kagami. "They saw me. This'll go just as planned, but were you two able to find Hyuga?" Kuroko shook his head side to side and glanced at Kagami who also shook his head in the same manner as Kuroko, "No, but I could hear some odd noises coming from the basement, so I spent the whole time trying to get through the basement door."

Izuki looked at Kagami with a blank expression. "So, you spent all the time we were using to find Hyuga…..trying to open that basement door!?"

"Yup, I was really curious about what was making that sound inside of the basement."

"Bakagami…" Izuki closed his eyes and sighed. "Well, either way, we'll have to fight Hara and Yamazaki."

Kuroko started to feel a bit concerned and he looked at Izuki, catching his attention for a moment."We're not the only ones here..." Afraid that Hara and Yamazaki had already found them, Izuki began issuing orders and positioning them. "They're not even trying to hide the fact that they're here…." Kuroko quietly exclaimed. "...whichever one of them that's near us isn't hiding his presence at all with his loud footsteps and heavy breathing. That's strange…" Kuroko and Kagami stood next to the door in wait for their prey, tensing as the door knob slowly turned. Gripping the handles of their weapons even tighter, they both swung their weapons towards the intruder with full force, shocked at who it was, but they couldn't stop their motions. "Whoa!" Dodging both Kuroko's and Kagami's attack at the last minute, the man kicked them back to give himself some space.

"Oh, all that noise was just Hyuga's doing." Kuroko remarked.

Hyuga entered the house carrying Kiyoshi's grandfather. After putting the old man down, he turned to kagami and Kuroko who had just sheathed their swords. "You almost killed us there!"

"Don't yell at them Hyuga. We _are _kind of in enemy territory right now. We have a reason to be on alert." Izuki said with irritation.

Feeling embarrassed, Hyuga realized that he had forgotten all about their situation. "Well… I went to search Kiyoshi's house, and I happened to find his grandfather lying around there." Izuki was dumbfounded and smacked his head. "Why didn't I think of going there first! That was actually the closest place from here."

Carefully observing the direction of their conversation, Kagami decided to finally speak up. "Who is Kiyoshi? Kuroko and I have been a little curious about what you guys have been talking about for a while now."

"Fu ha! Kiyoshi is their childhood friend and the cause for this whole mess." Everyone whipped their heads towards the voice that suddenly came from just outside. Quickly sprinting out of the house, Hyuga was the first to spot the intruder on the rooftop. He was tall and the moonlight barely lighted his face, which showed a wicked, arrogant smirk as he merely stood in front of Hyuga.

"Hanamiya, you bastard! get down here and fight me!" Hyuga shouted.

Ignoring Hyuga's challenge, Hanamiya continued speaking out loud. "Where is Kiyoshi? He has something of value to me that I've spent years searching for."

Izuki, follow by Kagami and Kuroko, also came out of the house searching for Hanamiya and heard what he said. Confused, Izuki questioned Hanamiya. "What do you mean he has something you've been searching for?" Hanamiya just glared at them in disgust. "As if I'm going to tell the bunch of you. Besides, I followed the trail of his blood to his house, but it disappeared there, so my guess is that he's still here somewhere. But if he won't come out, then I have another way to get him to come out." Snapping his fingers, the two from before and two other teens showed up next to Hanamiya.

The four of them surrounded Hyuga and their group. Silently observing their opponents, Hyuga could see that they were all close-combat fighters, which doesn't bode well with the their fighting styles. Biting his lips, Hyuga thought to himself. "Shit! Out of us four, Kagami and Kuroko are the most capable when it comes to close-combat…yet, they are not experienced enough to fight against any Mezurashi Kyushoku-sha. They're on a whole different level compare to the common ones. Even worse, Kagami and Kuroko can barely hold off low level Tankyu-sha."

Kagami looked at Hyuga and Izuki as they tensed up while their opponents slowly walked forward. and placed a hand on their shoulders. "I can handle them, I just need you guys to support me."

"Eh?" They looked at Kagami in surprise while he unsheathed his katana.

Hanamiya clicked his tongue at Kagami's confident attitude. "Furuhashi; Seto; get that damn idiot." Hanamiya glance at the two unfamiliar teenagers; one had dead fish eyes and the other had a mole on his forehead.

* * *

Clashing swords with Furuhashi, Kagami struggled to keep up the pace. Kagami kicked him away as soon as he sensed Seto attacking and barely dodged his attack as Seto's weapon just barely grazed his left cheek. Kagami countered by attempting to slice Seto with his katana, only to miss his target. Kagami continued blocking their attacks once they saw openings. This was all he could do as the two fighters left little to no room for him to counter and strike back.

Watching from the sideline, Kuroko whispered to Hyuga, "Aren't we going to support him, Hyuga?"

"Of course, but Kagami appears to actually be doing fine against the two of them. He has yet to receive any kind of major injury."

"I don't think you've noticed this Hyuga. Kagami has no chance of attacking back, and those two have just been playing around with him. You can just tell by looking at their movements how leisurely they're moving around." Kuroko angrily stated. Seeing that Hyuga made no move to help Kagami or acknowledge his statement, Kuroko unsheathed the dual swords hanging at his hips and joined the fray.

Watching as the pair fight against Seto and Furuhashi and begin to gain a slight advantage, Hara and Yamazaki made movements to interfere with the battle and attack Kuroko until two arrows landed in front of them. Hyuga had his bow lifted with another two arrows cocked in place, aimed at Hara and Yamazaki. "Don't even think about attacking Kuroko." They locked gazes until Izuki notice Hanamiya suddenly vanishing into thin air. Izuki's eyes widened in shock and exclaimed, "Where did Hanamiya go!?" Quickly thinking, he used his eagle eyes to discern where Hanamiya disappeared to, and he hastily turned around to see Hanamiya next to Kiyoshi's grandfather.

Everyone stopped to look at Kiyoshi's grandfather and Hanamiya. "Now what should I do with this old man, Hm?" Hanamiya viciously smiled as he held dagger to the old man's throat. With Hanamiya holding Kiyoshi's grandfather, Furuhashi and Seto managed to pin down Kuroko and Kagami while they were distracted.

Infuriated, Hyuga clenched his teeth, "You and your damn tricks, Hanamiya…"

Hanamiya just laughed, "Fu ha! Don't blame me. It was you idiots who left the old man vulnerable in the first place." Hanamiya had his eyes at Hyuga's feet and notice Hyuga slowly taking a step. "Ah, don't move an inch or this old man's head falls off." Hanamiya remarked.

Hyuga tightened his grip on his bow and stood still as he saw a bit of blood drip down from the small cut forming on the old man's throat. Suddenly, the outside basement door next to Hanamiya's feet was punched open and the stranger's fist landed on his face, sending him a couple of feet back. "Man, falling down those basement stairs really made my head hurt." The stranger said while rubbing the back of his head.

Hyuga and Izuki smiled even though they were completely astonished by the presence of the brunette teen standing there. "Kiyoshi, you're alright!"

"Huh? Oh, Hyuga! Izuki!" Kiyoshi kneeled to speak to his grandfather before getting up and walking towards them.

Then it was Seto and Furuhashi's turn to be surprised which allowed Kagami to elbow Seto in the face, giving him a chance to help Kuroko. Raising up his katana, Kagami was about to cut Furuhashi while he was still on the ground with Kuroko. However, when he turned to help Kuroko, Furuhashi had already gotten up. With Kuroko in his arms and a his sword just beneath Kuroko's neck this time, Furuhashi slowly inched back towards Hanamiya with Kuroko.

"Shit…" Kagami thought as he walked back to Hyuga and Izuki.

Wiping the blood from his nose, Hanamiya sneered at Kiyoshi, "Now that you're here Kiyoshi, give me the fragmented Kigen stone that you've hidden." Puzzled, both Izuki and Hyuga glance at Kiyoshi who visibly flinched at Hanamiya's words.

"Fragmented Kigen stone….?" Izuki muttered to himself.

"Give it to us now or we'll slice this little shrimp's throat without hesitation. He'll be dead in an instant with a scrawny neck like his." Hanamiya remarked.

Hearing Hanamiya say that, Kagami looked to Kuroko and then to his sempais. Kagami clenched his teeth in frustration as he tried to think of the best move to make that'd save Kuroko but keep them all safe, but he couldn't think of anything. Kagami looked over at Kuroko. To others, he seems to be calm, but Kagami could see in his eyes that the boy was indeed afraid of dying. Kagami quickly turn to Kiyoshi.

"Oi, just give them that stone thing they want so badly. They'll let Kuroko go if you do."

"No."

Infuriated, Kagami grabbed Kiyoshi's shirt and yelled. "No!? I don't understand how important that stone is to you, but someone is going to die because of you!"

Kiyoshi's expression was pained as he pushed Kagami back "… I've already cause many, many deaths; not only that, but I don't believe they'd keep their word in letting go of your friend, even if we gave them the stone."

Hyuga tapped Kagami's shoulder. "Kagami, calm down. Kiyoshi is right; we can't trust Hanamiya's words, and we still don't want Kuroko to die here either."

Irritated, Kagami tried taking deep breaths to calm himself down and silently thought. "Why am I getting angry so easy about this? Is it because I find Kuroko similar to me? Or could it be because of the promise we made to look for the Tankyu'sha that killed Akashi?

"Ahh, I see. You don't have to answer me anymore. I can already tell your choice is no from what I can hear. " Hanamiya remarked.

Giving the signal, Furuhashi started pushing the blade into Kuroko's throat causing him to bleed but stopped when he was suddenly overcome by dread and looked up to see Kagami staring intently at him, almost as if he could kill him with just his eyes; suddenly Hyuga and Kiyoshi rushed him, catching him by surprise once more, but he had already pushed Kuroko away by impulse and was shivering violently for a moment. "I'm leaving." Furuhashi suddenly bolted away, leaving Hanamiya to follow after him frustratingly. Stunned by their sudden retreat, Hyuga and Izuki sighed in relief. Though they didn't know what made Hanamiya and Co. retreat, they were happy that no one was injured any further. Kiyoshi quietly glanced in Kagami's direction where he was now covering Kuroko's wound and speaking softly to him. "The atmosphere around him made them flee instantly. They wouldn't flee unless there was something strong enough to threaten them, like another Mezurashi Tankyu-sha…" he thought.

* * *

Plopping himself onto the ground, Furuhashi just stared at his shaking hands while Yamazaki stood there shouting in anger. "Shit, why did you suddenly run away Furuhashi!? To overtake them, we need all of us together, but you ran away when we were so damn close to getting that damn stone!"

"Calm down, Yamazaki. He made a reasonable move. Didn't you felt it as well Yamazaki? Someone _powerful _was intending to kill us if we killed that shrimp, but who could have been that powerful…? Their whole group is full of weaklings. Besides Kiyoshi..." Hanamiya walked to Furuhashi with a smirk on his face.

"Well, we still have seven other fragments to collect for **him**. There is no need to rush anything yet." Hara commented.

"Hara, this is the first fragment we've found in six years. If we can't get this one, how would we ever be able to find and retrieve the other six pieces?" Seto replied.

Hanamiya just laughed at their argument. "We can worry about that later…I think we need to prioritize that red-head over there. He is most definitely a Tankyu-sha- and powerful at that, but he mostly likely doesnt realize his potential yet. Now that we know this, I will need one of you two to do me a favor."

* * *

**To be continued.**

**A new word! if you're wondering. **

**-Mezurashi means rare**

**Oh and, in case you guys didn't know, CO. means company. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I always want to try animation even if others said it's hard. Anyways, school has started for me so- will it's not going to make a difference for it either way. This fanfiction takes a long time (Range would be from one month or longer.) to update no matter what. But besides that, now I have only this year and another until I graduate from high school. WOOOOOOO- its nerve wrecking for me… anyways enjoy this next chapter and like always I don't own Knb.**

**Credit for my beta, Panda Master X.**

**P.S. who else wants to be my beta since Panda Master X is busy sometime and I don't want to bother her, So is there anyone? Just PM me if you want to. :P**

* * *

An hour flew by and Kiyoshi, Hyuga, and Izuki were the only ones awake. Sitting next to each other with a single candle lighting the living room, Izuki sighed and slouched in his seat while Hyuga stared at Kiyoshi with arms crossed. "So, would you like to explain what the heck is going on here Kiyoshi? For example, the Kigen stone that Hanamiya mentioned?" Kiyoshi nervously smiled and rubbed his neck while avoiding the stares. "Hmm… starting with the reason why I stubbornly didn't want to give the fragmented Kigen stone up. It's because the stone I have isn't with me at the moment and there are 8 fragments in total. But once you bring them all together it allows you to chose between two choices: the death of Humans or the death of Kyushoku-sha."

Wiping his glasses, Hyuga raised an eyebrow, "And so you're protecting it from getting into evil hands or something?" Hearing the statement, Kiyoshi had a hand to his chin, trying to look serious about it, despite the fact that he was smiling idiotically. "Well, we can leave it like that if you want Hyuga."

Hyuga punches Kiyoshi's shoulder as a reply, "Baka! After hearing you say that I want to know more about it."

Ruining the mood, Izuki spoke between the two, "Can we just get to the most important topic right now? We can bond as much as we want later."

After hearing Izuki, Kiyoshi laugh and punch Hyuga as payback before speaking again.

"-coff- At any rate, if it fell into a regular person's hand, knowing how they the people hates the Kyushoku-sha… the people would for sure wish for the death of all of them."

Hyuga jumped to his feet, "Hold on a minute! How is that falling into the wrong hands? That actually seem a much easier and faster way to put an end to them Kiyoshi. Don't you think so as well Izuki?"

"Indeed that does sound good Hyuga. Yet, I wonder why Kiyoshi's tone and expression tells me he doesn't think it's such a great idea?" Realizing Izuki's statement, Hyuga looked at Kiyoshi in confusion as well. "Just like what Izuki said… why is it bad?"

Now getting the butterflies in his stomach, Kiyoshi couldn't look at them and avoided their gaze, closing his own eyes. Both Hyuga and Izuki forced a smile while simultaneously saying, "It's not that bad that you wouldn't want to tell us… right Kiyoshi?"

After a moment's pause, Kiyoshi's lips began to move again, "It's personal…"

"Personal? Well you always tell us about it anyways, so tell us Kiyoshi." Hyuga retorted.

Kiyoshi held his hands together and took a deep breath. "Not so loud Hyuga, the others are asleep. Besides the reason I'm protecting the stone is because I'm holding onto it until I can return it to its rightful owner. Therefore, even if you two want it for your own sake or for the sake of the "world" I still won't give it to you over my dead body. You hear?" Glaring at them intensely for a minute, Kiyoshi slowly smile and turned his back against them, "I'm going to hit the sack." Leaving the room silently without looking back, both Hyuga and Izuki felt something was amiss and felt guilty not knowing what Kiyoshi went through these past four years.

"He still didn't tell us why he thought the death of the Kyushoku-sha by using the kigen stone was a bad idea."

"Just shut up Izuki and go to sleep …"

* * *

The room was lit by the moonlight from the windows and Kagami looked at the other bed. Where it show the shape of a petite body laying silently while breathing, "Oi, Kuroko are awake? It appears that Hyuga and Izuki are done talking to their old friend."

thinking he won't get a reply back, Kagami turn his back and was drifting back to sleep until he heard shuffling, "Yes, I'm awake Kagami-kun... Besides that, I have something to talk to you about. It's about us looking for the Tankyu-sha that killed Akashi-kun…"

Turning to face Kuroko, Kagami saw him trying to sit up. Kagami quickly got out of his bed; putting his hands on Kuroko's shoulders, Kagami sat next Kuroko on his bed, "Whoa, don't get up Kuroko." Kagami slowly had Kuroko lay back down, "So, what were you saying about the Tankyu-sha?" Kuroko fell silent and didn't look at Kagami. Figuring what Kuroko was going to say, Kagami gently pat Kuroko on the head. "Don't tell me you're changing your mind about going after it now of all places?"

Kuroko nod his head and had a faint smile on his face, "Well, the truth is... I actually forgot to tell you that I don't even know how the Tankyu-sha that killed Akashi looks like or any information about it at all." Dumbfounded with Kuroko's statement, Kagami ordered Kuroko to tell him everything that happened that night six years ago. And after an hour of listening to Kuroko's story, Kagami covered his eyes with his right hand. "So we're just going to give up now?"

"I guess…" Kuroko replied.

Dissatisfied with the answer, Kagami lifted his hand from Kuroko's head and walked back into his bed. A bit surprised with Kagami's sudden actions, Kuroko was bothered with Kagami sudden actions, "Kagami-kun?" Not answering back, Kuroko felt pain in his chest and slowing faced the other direction of Kagami.

A few minutes of silent and Kagami couldn't go back to sleep; quickly stealing a glance at Kuroko, Kagami thought to himself, "I'm not angry! It just pisses me off that you said, 'I guess…' Kuroko! Well, actually… Yeah, I am actually angry, besides I actually thought you had a strong relationship with Akashi. But if it isn't like that, then what makes me even angrier is the fact that you've been thinking about Akashi these passing six years even though he's already dead and now you're giving up on going after the one who killed him!"

Devoid of paying attention, Kagami didn't realize that Kuroko already notice he was looking at him while in deep thoughts, "So you are angry Kagami-kun." Hearing Kuroko's question, Kagami curse under his breath once he came back to reality, while trying to reply back to Kuroko's question. Forcing a smile on his face, it took all of his courage just to say something else to Kuroko, "Ne… What are your feelings for Akashi like?"

Puzzled with Kagami's sudden interest, Kuroko was about to say something until Kagami interrupted him. "W-Well, you don't have to answer that question! It's just me asking weird things so never mind!" Kuroko chuckled as he knew Kagami was embarrassed and was trying to cover his face even if the room was already dark enough for them to not see each other's faces. "Its fine Kagami-kun and about your question, I-" Kuroko fell silent when he remembered a time he had a conversation with Akashi before his death.

* * *

**-Flashback: At the age of 10, two nights before the incident of Akashi's death;**

"**So you were here the whole entire time Kuroko? It's getting really late, you shouldn't be here." **

**Kuroko who was alone at a balcony, turned to see a smirking Akashi staring at him, "Ah, Akashi-kun…"**

"**So, what are you doing here alone? I thought you would be with Aomine or either Kise."**

**Kuroko shook his head no and continue to look at the scenery in front of him; a greenery forest surrounding the building they were in. Akashi silently gazed at Kuroko's back, thinking to himself, "This scenery makes Kuroko look…" Akashi was beginning to reach his hand towards Kuroko, about to do something to him. Until Kuroko sigh, making Akashi stop whatever he was going to do, "It's very nice here. Quiet... and nobody else is here besides us two, right Kuroko?" Akashi laid his chin on top of the cold railing and stared at the moonlight shimmering in the lake water in the far distance, "Yes Akashi-kun." Kuroko smiled as he felt a heartbeat skip.**

**A moment of silence between the two was broken when Akashi suddenly asked a question, "Kuroko... if something were to happen between the GoM, for an example, a fight between everyone; whose side would you chose?"**

**Kuroko, who instantly look at Akashi was now making eye contact with him, "Akashi-kun, what are you saying?" said Kuroko in a concern tone.**

**Akashi just rub his neck while turning to look at the scenery once again, "I'm not demanding you to answer me, I'm just wondering who you would have to chose if-"**

"**No!" Kuroko retorted.**

"**Kuroko?"**

"**No… there will never be a fight that will separate us all Akashi-kun… I won't allow it and if it does happen, then I'll be the one to stop you all." **

**Akashi burst out with laughter immediately after hearing Kuroko's remark. Wiping a small tear forming at his right eye, Akashi smiled, "Sure thing Kuroko, but I doubt you can do that. Even if you try." Akashi looks away, continuing to laugh as Kuroko's face turns bright red, "...A-Akashi-kun, stop laughing at me, I'm very serious about this!"**

**Kuroko became angry when Akashi was still laughing and barely breathing, "...I'm just going to ignore you for now and leave." **

**Walking away, Kuroko heard Akashi called to him, "Hold on a minute Kuroko." **

**Trying to ignore Akashi, Kuroko turned to his left in the corridor, "You can't ignore me Kuroko. I know you can't." said the know it all Akashi.**

**And just like what Akashi said, Kuroko gave up on ignoring him the moment he said it and Kuroko glance at Akashi, pouting, "W-what is it… Akashi-kun?"**

**Akashi chuckle as he emphasized the word like in his sentence, "I ****like** **you the way you are Kuroko. So don't become someone different as the years goes by." **

**Blushing and a bit angry, Kuroko thought Akashi was playing with him once more and walks away, "I won't fall this tonight Akashi-kun."**

**Swiftly and quietly leaving, Akashi's eyes followed Kuroko until he was no more, "It's not a joke, I actually meant it Kuroko." **

**-Flashback ends-**

* * *

Remembering that night, Kuroko's eyes became watery to the point it overflowed and tears were pouring down his cheeks. "Kuroko!?" Kagami began to panic and went to Kuroko's bed, grabbing onto Kuroko's shoulders once more.

Feeling Kagami's big hands on his shoulders, Kuroko looked away, trying to wipe his tears, "Gomen, I just remember something unimportant at the moment, that's all." Kuroko chuckled.

"... Unimportant enough to make you cry?" Kagami watched as Kuroko flinch and avoiding eye contact, yet still smiling while tears were continuing to fall. "Of course it's not important-"

Kagami wrapped his arms around Kuroko before he could finish his sentence, "Don't lie to me." Kagami words echoed in Kuroko's mind as he felt his eyes widen and slowly grabbing onto Kagami's loose black shirt tightly, Kuroko bury his face in Kagami's chest, "Gomen... "

Feeling strange in the chest, Kagami nervously and gently placed his hand on Kuroko's head and began to run his fingers through his soft hair. And as Kagami was ruffling through Kuroko's hair, he saw the bandages around his neck. Feeling queasy, Kagami hugged Kuroko tighter than before.

Kagami thought to himself while silent watching Kuroko, "I hope these feelings i have at the moment isn't what I expect them to be... But, I definitely won't allow anyone to hurt Kuroko again; emotionally or psychically."

* * *

**A/N: -Coff- did it seem to cliche? Or typical? My bad since I suck at romance stuff… or at least the choice of words and sorry if I made Akashi OC like. **

**Welp, I'm gonna have to make this chapter stop here since I was taking forever to not update it; it was actually supposed to be longer than this too. Whatever, besides that... GYAHH! this story is suppose to be a KagamiXKuroko (pulling my hair) but I-I sorta want a AkashiXKuroko relationship too!(Even if Akashi is dead) THE PAIN! TT_TT And you better leave a review or follow this story, JK. :P**

**P.S. Hooray! 40 followers~ the highest I got so far! It makes me VERY happy! \\(^o^)/ Thanks for all of you who have follow or favorite this fanfic. It makes me very happy to know that you're interested in this.**


End file.
